Dr Eliot Nicholls 'Broken Get Fixed'
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: 'BrokenGet Fixed' tells the story of 25 years old Eliot Marie Nicholls is the new Nicholls in town, Resitting her F2 year, Making Amends with sister Sam. Becoming Best Freinds with her mentor Dr. Tom Kent. Finding the Thing that broke her, Falling in love, Saying goodbye. This story will make you fall in love with the fictional character Ellie Marie Nicholls who exsists in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eliot Marie Nicholls. I walk these halls for the first time like i've done it a hundred times. I wear a smile on my face greater than one i've worn before. I look in the waiting area to see tear-filled eyes, open wounds pouring blood from them and worried relatives. The rest of the floor crowded busily with nurses, doctors and porters. You can see the sweat dripping from there forheads with all their hard work and the stress there under. I've never felt like i belonged before, i always felt like an outside, a shark in the ocean, until now that was. I can feel it in my bones and in my heart, Im going to like here! Correction, Love it here.

"Miss, can i help you?" Noel call's over to the dark haired, slim figured woman gazing around, grinning to herself.

"Ehm sure, im Eliot...im the new F2?" she smiled softly, pulling off her scarf, watching Noel mumbling and fidling around with paper work until he found her new badge and locker key then handed it to her.

"You should go report to , he should be in his office!" Noel replied and got back to his work.

"ehh thank you ...Noel" she said looking down at his name badge before walking off, threw the double doors and along side the nurses station.

Looking over the other side of the room she spied a femilure person and with that her smile dropped and she hurried on ahead to the staff room and got changed into her scrubs. She'd taken her Blue coloured stethescope from inside her locker. She walked upstairs to the cinical leads office and nocked, she waited for several moments before actually looking in the window to discover whom she was looking for wasn't actually there! She sighed turning around. And as she done so,she turned right into a tall male wearing the same scrubs as herself.

"oh, im..im so sorry!" she shook her head gently applogising.

"No worries, You looking for Nick?"

Eliot glanced into the window again then back at the stranger. "he's clinical lead right? then yes..im Ellie, im the new F2 in the ED, suppost to start..now" she glanced at her watch on her scrubs then smiled holding her hand to him to shake.

he looked down at her hand hestantly before shaking it.  
"Im Tom, Im a consultant in the ED...You'll find Nick down in Resus."

"Resus right!...ehh"

"downstairs, threw cubicals on the left past the nurses station..Don't worry you'll get used to it, I just started here last week" he smiled gently.

"right, thank you!" she smiled walking past him "eh nice to meet you... Tom" she said looking back as did tom then they went there seperate ways. Eliot went down the stairs holding either ends of her stethescope together as it was sat around her neck neatly. She gazed down, dangling her other arm by her side as she walked down to Resus. She paused before going in, Seeing Mr. Jordan stood oposite a different male doctor and beside Another doctor, Slender body but with different shades of blonde hair tied up in a bun, She was very simillar to Eliot, but of course the woman, Sam, was Eliots older sister, so it was no suprise!

Eliot took a deep breath before going in and walking over. "ahh , so nice of you to join us with you're presence" Nick Jordon spoke aseveryone looked up. Dylan just looked from Eliot straight to sam, able to see the frustration and desperation on sam's face, Like she'd seen a ghost. Eliot gave a smile to them all as she walked over and upto Dylan's side. "Sorry, i thought you'd be in your office" Eliot spoke confidently trying to focus on and the patient but looked over to sam "hi sammy" She said softer, feeling like a dissapointment to her sister.

"what does this look like to you?" Mr. Jordan asked

both Sam and Eliot spoke at the same time then glanced at each other.

"Thank you, but How would you treat this, Little Nicholls!?"

"eh, X-rays and a Chest drain." she said confident and firm

"Okay great. You're lead then ..." he said, but Sam went to jump in there assuming that he meant her because she was more qualified than Eliot.

"I mean't the other, Dr. Nicholls!" Nick pointed out as he stood back and took off his gloves.

"What? me!?" she looked at him with a worried and wide eyed expression.

"Yes! You!" Nick said

"Im...im just a juniour doctor!"

"Correct me if im wrong, but haven't you just completed 5 years of studying medicine, Completed you're F1 year with flying colours and already done most of your F2 year at you're previous Hospital before you dropped out of the program! which sort of tells me you have already inserted a basic Chest drain?"

"You dropped out?" Sam interjected, Eliot just looked at her then back at Nick.

"yes, of course i've done this before! I'm just a little out of practice!"

"Well come on then! get over here!" Nick said stepping away from the patient. Eliot sanatised her hands then put on her gloves and her protective gown before standing beside sam where Nick had been stood.

"Support her! Teach her! this is a teaching hospital!" Nick said talking to Dylan and Sam.

Eliot lifted her scalpul made an incision. She was a little startled by the amount of blood. "I...i...i can't do this! you, you should do it!"

Dylan looked at Sam "Sam" he said firm and soft which made sam finally put her brain back onto the job. "Ellie, you can do this! you know what comes next. Just breath deeply and think about it!". Eliot took a small deep breath looking at Sam "protractor" She lifted the protractor and opened the insiscion wide enough to take the clamp that was holding the tube and inserted it perfectly, she took off the cap allowing the blood in her lungs to eject into a disposable waste dish.

"Good! now you's can take it from here, right?" Nick said putting his watch back on his wrist before leaving.

Eliot took off her protective wear and followed Nick out into the corridor.

"i'll be back" sam said to Dylan "Sam!?" he sighed as she ran off behind Eliot.

"Ellie..." she said both coming to a hault in the corridor.

Eliot turned around "Sam..." she said unsure what to say to her.

Sam had so many questions but trying to ram them all in at once would be no good to anyone. She fidgetd with her fingers nervously looking down then back to Eliot. "So, your a Doctor now?"

"Yeah, i..i guess i am" she said, No expression on Eliots face to be seen!

The moments of deafening silence that followed adgetated Sam. "That it?...aren't you going to, i duno, tell me where you've been for the past 9 'n' half years? How you've been? why you left?" she sighed almost laughing as she shook her head."I guess you didn't really care about our family at all then."

"what family sam!..our family fell apart a long time ago! Dad walked out on us the same day he walked out on mum! And she was too busy drinking herself to oblivium every day to notice the damage she was doing to her children in the process!" Ellie said angrily

They hadn't notice that Dylan had heard everything Eliot had just said aloud, he was standing cross-armed infront of the Resus doors that were swinging back and forth to a hault.

Ellie saw Dylan over Sam's shoulder. "Go back to your husband Sam!..He's your family!" she said bitting her bottom lip and walked away unaware that Sam and Dylan had recently divorced after a long seperation.

Sam sighed, walked back over to dylan and leaned against the wall. "You okay sam?" Dylan asked knowing it was a touchy issue. Dylan didn't really know Eliot all too well. He knew her for about a year when she was 15 years old. Him and sam had just met at a university open day for medicine and science programs. Sam and Dylan spent more time together than Sam did at home, this made Eliot jelous, because it had always just been thy three Nicholls sisters against the world, Samantha,Renai and Eliot. "No...yeah..i'll be fine dylan." she said stubbornly then looked at dylan and let go of her frustration and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie got on with her shift Avoiding Sam were possible.

"I beleive is going to be your mentor! so whatever you need...go to him" Nick said as he passed through the nurses station then headed off to his office.

"Kent, right.." she looked around "ahh, Tom!" she said to herself, spotting him signing a female nurses notes in the distance. Walking over with a beaming grin she noisly put her notes down on the work top and jumped out as the nurse walked off. Tom looked up with a slightly down expression "ahh Ellie the new F2, Nice to see you again"

"like wise. Eh you're doctor Kent aren't you? Your my new mentor."

"mentor?, right." Tom swollwed. This news was unexcpected.

"just give me a few momets. Go see if one of the nurses needs help in cubicals" Tom said as he wandered off. Ellie sighed as she too walked off towards cubicals.

Tom bardged into Nicks office after nocking twice "you want me to be Ellie's Mentor!? Mr. Jordan i barley have enough to for the patients and paperwork i already have, let alone another juniour doctor to look after!"

"I though you could deal with this!" Nick said sat down shuffling the dozens of paperwork on his desk.

"why can't Sam or Dylan mentor her? or zoe!?" he sighed pasing back and forth waving his hands down low like hand gestures.

"because..."

"because what?" tom sighed stopping to face him.

"because Tom, If you'd taken the time to learn your Juniour doctors full name you'd realise that Eliot Nicholls is Sister with Sam Nicholls and former sister-in-law of Dylan Keogh! I have enough trouble with Sam and Dylan working together, I could..."

"wait, Ellie is Sams sister?"

"yes tom, keep up! I could do without any more of the bickering from Both Sam and Dylan. Zoe is to busy and i guess i just thought you were able to handle this!" Nick rambled. Tom was silent for several moments, just stood with his arms folded "so...Are you!?" "yes" he sighed before turning and walking out.

Tom Arrived back down in the ED, he recieved a page and made a quick phone call, putting the phone down he looked up seeing Ellie in a cubical with a nurse he called her over "Ellie..." he said walking towards resus. Eliot had glanced up, alerted the nurse she was leaving now then followed Tom.

"yes?" she said.

"Your with me in resus, Dr. Nicholls."

"So, you know then" she said knowing the whole ED would know before long.

"You should have told me, instead of ambushing me with it!" he said a little annoyed. "RTC en route, Open tib &amp; fib fracture. Sucking chest wounds and the guys skull will lituarly look like it's been put threw a grinder." Tom said sanatising his hands as did Ellie, they went though the Resus doors and began getting gloves and protective wear on. "And this guy is still alive right?" Ellie said with an slightly amused face. Tom just rolled his eyes up to look at Eliot, with his head still tilted down as he put on his gloves. Interupted with the loud noise from the Resus doors opening followed by Jeff and Dixie both dictating to the staff; the patients stats(different pieces of information obviously).

"Thanks guys" Tom replied "one,Two,Three" they moved the patient off the streacher onto the trolley. Ellie listened to Tom talking to the patient to check if he was concious, telling the nurses what drugs to administer and finally he spoke to Ellie, only she was totally zoned out looking at the patient. "Ellie!?" he said again "bloods, GO!" tom said Ellie shrugged her body as she snapped out of her day dream looking up at tom, her mouth opened like she was going to say 'yeah' but instead she said nothing just turned and hurried of out the doors to get bloods.

After collecting the bloods, she was running back from the labs/pharmacy area to the main ED, and along side the nurses station, "ellie?" sam called from the distance causing Ellie to look backwards, Trip over her own clumsy feet and fall, flat out ontop of the blood squirting it along the floor near the Resus doors. Tom was stood outside sanatising his hands. All the staff just sort of paused and everything was in slow motion. Seeing what had happened Sam said nothing, had just gasped and covered her mouth with one hand unable to speak. Tom shook his head, almost smirking as he watched Ellie push herself up onto all fours, he gave her a hand up "Ellie? didn't no-body tell you? Patient died 7 minuites ago, he arrested" With that Ellie sighed looking down at her scrubs and white lab coat that was drenched in blood on the front. "Go, get cleaned up. I'll take care of this" Tom mumbled looking at the mess. Eliot went and got changed before spending the next 6 hours of her shift in cubicals doing sutures and diagnosis'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Eliot drove home to her 3 bed semi detached house, 10 minuites away from the hospital. Ellie parked her car in the drive-way then went inside, turned on the hall and living room lights, placed her car keys down on the side board just inside the front door, then took off her scarf and coat and hung them up on the rack.

_'First shift over. I think it went, Pretty good actually. Small quarrell with sam but besides that, yeah pretty dam good. My first patient had a hemothorax, i got to insert a chest drain unassisted for the first time in 9 'n' half months! I was petrified of doing it wrong, eccspecially scince was watching. Seeing sam for the first time in almost a decade was also terrifying. Not knowing how she'd react, what she'd say. Would she hate me?' _She stood just inside the sitting room doorway letting her own words flow through her mind...

*knock, knock* Hearing the door go Eliot snapped out of her thoughts, shook her head. Walking through, she pulled open the door and gazed up to meet sam's face. Eliot was just, Emotionless.

"hi, eh..." Sam mumbled softly

"err, do you want to come in?" she said in stutters

The deafening silence said it all, Sam wasn't here to have a cosy little chat. "Just answer me one question...why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Eliot bit her bottom lip, as the cold air blew her lock locks of brunnette hair from her face.

"I...i just, i guess i didn't want to dissapoint you" she persed her lips together and swallowed

"Why would you think that? You could never diswsapoint me El" She said softly.

"because...after everything you done for us, for me, for Renai...you done everything she...Rachel, was suppost to do for us! You were a mother when she wasn't! And i was being a coward, i was running away. I was leaving you behind." she rambled on feeling guilty and upset.

"I'd have never judged you for leaving ellie. I know how tough everything was on you!"

Ellie pulled her cardigan closed tightly hugging the curves of her slim, petite body. "it's cold out, please come in!" she said firmly, but gentle and Innocently.

Sam sighed then nodded, she wiped her feet on the mat then went inside. Sam and Ellie both sat down in the sitting room with the fire on, a cup of Hot Chocolate with scooshy cream each, the TV playing in the background with the lights dimly light.

"So, you descided to go to university then?" Sam smiled and sipped her mug.

"eh yeah, i left home, had a bad few years and then i changed. Descided i wanted more from life. So i got accepted onto this medicine program, not because of my reasonably brilliant grades, but because they liked my personal statement at my interveiw." Ellie smiled nodding. "5 years there, a year and a half at London General and here i am." she smiled "enough about me! what about you Sammy? How's your life?"

"Ehh okay i guess. Me and Dylan got a Divorce last month. " she swolled looking down into her lap.

"oh, sam, Im so sorry! Earlier when i said... im sorry!" Ellie looked resentful of her own words.

Sam was a little teary eyed as she looked up letting out a smile and a smal laugh "Bree..Brighton, I, we, we have a 6 year old daughter Brighton. She is beautiful, she reminds me of you at that age!" Sam smiled getting a small photo out of her purse and handed it to Eliot. A small blonde girl grinning in the picture. Ellies eyes too became tearfilled "oh gosh, sam, she's beautiful! she looks just like you!" She observed the picture closely before handing it back. "Im sorry your getting a divorce, but a child sammy...Im, so proud of you, you know that!" Ellie cried with a smile as she got up went over to sam and sat down hugging her from the side so that their heads leaned against each other.

They chatted til late hours of the night, Sam didn't leave til around 11.50pm.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eliot was back in work. Tom was running late by at least a couple of hours. Ellie was stood stitching a patients head in cubicles when Tom arrived and walked in still wearing his outdoor clothing, drinking a to-go coffee and carrying a white plastic bag.

"Ellie is Nick about?" he said. Ellie looked up having not noticed him there "eh no, not anymore. But you're late"

"I Know" tom said.

she leaned her head to the side peering past Tom at the clock

"2 hours late to be precise"

Tom sighed heavily "I was out last night..." he said, right enough he looked a bit rough. She finished suturing and lifted a ton of patient's notes then left the cubical closing the curtain, Tom followed.

"Great, well I've discharged 4 of your overnight patients from yesterday. Sent Mrs. McKinnon home with a 7 day course of anti-biotics and referred her to see her GP if things don't improve before Friday" She passed him a brown folder of patient notes that belonged to Mrs McKinnon and continued to rhyme off the patients she had discharged and the ones who she'd sent for scans and done bloods on. "Eh Thanks?" tom said confused but grateful his workload wasn't as heaped as it should have been.

"Yes, thank you Dr Nicholls for doing my load as well as your own also morning rounds." Ellie said talking about herself them smiled.

They'd walked all the way to the staffroom "Get changed and come help me in Resus yeah?" Ellie smiled gently putting the last set of notes on top of the ones she'd already given to tom. "Yes boss" Tom was smiling and giving her a small salute which made Ellie smile as she turned and walked off. Dylan had been watching Tom and Ellie at the staff room doors from a distance, He already noticed Tom and Ellie getting along very well and despite having never really know Eliot, Dylan still remembered her as the young girl who shared a room with her sisters and was always alone, crying or angry at someone. He was suspicious that something was going on between Sam/Tom or Sam/Ellie.

"Dylan" Ellie said walking over to him with a smile. "Dr Nicholls" he said. "It's Ellie. Surely you haven't forgotten my name." Ellie said unaware that this was Dylan's usual doore faced look and grumpy voice. "Course not." He replied looking up from his computer screen at her, he was busy looking at Dog Beds for Dervla. "Sam said if you're alright with it, I could come by and meet Brighton in a couple days since she is staying with you this week." Ellie asked making Dylan glance around. Brighton was a closed subject, not something anyone else in the ED knew about besides Mr Jordan. "I'm busy." Dylan replied. "Okay? Another time then!" she said with a brooding face of her own on thanks to Dylan's unwitting attitude towards her.

Eliot walked off and bumped into Tom again outside the Paediatric Resus. "Fancy a coffee?" Tom asked seeing her body language was dull and frightful. "Tom, you've been on shift for all of 27 minutes?" Ellie pointed out. "I need a coffee, and by the look on your face, so do you! Come on, 10 minutes isn't going to kill us!" he said. They both got they're grey Holby hoodies from the staff room then went to the shop in reception. "Two coffees please" Tom ordered then paid. After they had their coffee's they both went outside and along to the side of the car park. Eliot stood cross-armed sipping as she glanced over at the nurse smoking in the corner, Tom noticed "You smoke?" he asked from the needy look on her face. "Eh no, Not anymore" she said looking back to Tom. "I quit, first year of medical school" She fidgeted her index finger around the cup lid. "Wise choice" Tom said sipping out his cup.

"So..you and Sam? What happened there?" he continued.

"What do you mean?

"I heard you were arguing yesterday during shift? You guys aren't very close?"

"I've been gone for 9 years and 8 Months. She has a right to be mad at me."

"Gone? Gone where? That's not just a short vacation" Tom was curious about Eliot, Sam had never mentioned her before.

"Around, I spent the first 2 years and a bit around about Guildford, Brighton, mainly in Southampton."

"I'm from Southampton. My parents still live there, I just moved here about 6 months ago for work." Tom interjected.

"Yeah, it's alright there I guess. I Moved to London after that, decided to get my life together." Ellie said, realising she'd said too much already.

"Together? Something happened?" Tom asked.

She said nothing for a few minutes. "Stick around, you might find out" she said walking past him and back into the ED.

Tom and Eliot worked together very well, Easy to co-operate with each other and the patients seemed to be fond of the smart remarks and easy going friendship they'd formed whilst treating them.

**20 minuites later treating a patient**

"So, Sam What is she like?" Ellie asked as she held steady the patients neck as he didn't yet have a collar on. "Sam? She's strong, independent. Not afraid to fight for what she wants or believes in! Dylan's a touchy subject. She's quite private, keeps to herself that sort of thing"

"Yeah that sounds like Samantha alright!" Ellie chuckled under her breath not surprised that Sam's attitude hadn't changed.

"So it's just the two of you? There's no more surprise Dr Nicholls going to be appearing anytime soon? Not that it's a bad thing!" Tom spoke.

Ellie looked at him moving only her eyes with a small smirk dwelling. "No, Sam's the oldest, followed by me and then there is Renai, She's a loose cannon as well. Not a doctor, I don't think. I've not really asked Sam about Renai yet."

"Another touchy subject?" Tom said witty

Ellie just smirked at him; his overly interested ego was more fascinating to her than she was to him.

"Dr Nicholls RESUS now please!" Dylan called having caught glimpse of them from outside the cubical curtain. "Got it?" she said to tom, he nodded and then she left. Changed her gloves and re sanitised her hands. "Dr Keogh" She said approaching him as he stood waiting for her outside the resus doors. "Your hear to learn not play doctors and...n, doctors." He said grumpily. "Oohkay why the long face? He's only my teacher." Ellie pointed out as she fixed her white sleeves rolled to above her elbows under her scrubs. "Exactly, so don't sleep with or date him alright!" Dylan said as he went through the double doors. Ellie's facial expressions were just shocked. She shook her head then followed up to the patient's bedside. "I'm not going to sleep with him! Not that it's any of your business Dylan! As far as I heard we aren't even family anymore." She pointed out cheekily as she checked her patients ribs and Dylan stood with his patients notes at the persons bedside now. "Well, not officially yet very soon though, but then again we were never really related anyways." Dylan was being extra broody today and very high opinionated. "He needs an x-ray to confirm broken ribs on both sides, I don't think there is any fluid or air in his intercostal spaces so 5mg of morphine for now?" She spoke interrupting the daunting conversation they had been having. Dylan just nodded and the hovering nurse went off to get the medication and book the X-ray.

(This chapter wasn't going anywhere so sorry for the crappy chapter! Some Dylan/Ellie going to happen. Also we'll look into Tom/Ellie and how they REALLY know each other. then there is Sam/Renai - can they work together or will there past tear them apart!?) 


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later**

It was Friday.

Ellie started her shift a couple hours ago.

Walking into the Reception she paused seeing Tom, Sam, Noel,Zoe and Charlie standing looking at the waiting area.

"whats wrong?" she said then looked where they were all looking "have i got the days mixed up?"

"no...it's definatley friday" Noel replied.

"isn't it awfully quiet?"

everyone stated groaning at her.

"great" Noel said

"Thanks Ell." Sam said

"you just jixed it" Zoe said

they all began to scatter in different directions.

"what'd i say?" she looked confused looking at them then back at the wating area.

Tom just handed her notes and abandoned ship too.

"thanks..." Ellie said looking down at them sighing.

Eliot was in for a long night. Two hours later from that moment they started rolling in. Drunks, Car Collision patients, elderly people with broken bones. Eliot trooped on dealing with a young drunk couple. First the overbearing boyfreind being push towards Eliot followed by the young girl vomiting down Eliot's Scrub top. "lovely" Eliot said and went and got changed leaving them with a nurse temporarily. When she came back they were impatient and the boyfreind got up in Eliot's face, Tom was passing and stepped in front of Eliot to protect her from the drunk as he wa snow cursing and showing abusive behaviour towards Eliot.

"thanks" Eliot said after they'd left cubicals.

Tom and Eliot continued to bond over the following weeks. Sam and Eliot got closer, They doted over old baby photos', Went to lunch together, had movie nights with Brighton.

****2 months in*****

It was 7.30am on a wednesday.

"_El...are you alright?"_ sam said in the staff room. Both sisters were inside their lockers but Eliot seemed down and hadn't contacted Sam or Tom in two days which was unusual.

"_Im fine"_ she said looking at a picture in her locker door. She then shut it, locked it and left without another word. Eliot hadn't noticed a photo had fallen out her locker as she'd hurried away so quickly.

Sam closed her own locker then went and lifted the photo. It was a photo of a newborn child in the hospital. Confused Sam looked up then pushed the old slightly crimpled photo in her pocket.

****Later that day*****

_"Sam have you seen your sister?" _Charlie asked Sam in the nurses station.

_"Sorry no? how come? " _Sam looked up from the computer at Charlie.

"She took her lunch early at 11.30 and hasn't come back yet" Charlie said looking at his watch. It was now 1pm. She'd never done this before.

Sam looked around and went outside to see if her car was stll there. She spotted Eliot on the rooftop stairing away into space so she went up the stairs.

_"Ellie_" Sam said opening the door and taking barley a few steps towards her.

Ellie turned around sipping her now cold coffee.

_"what you doing up here sam?_" Eliot Asked.

_"Could ask you the same_" Sam replied then walked over.

"You've been acting a little 'off for days El...Does it have something to do with this?" Sam pulled the photo from her pocket gripping it tightly so it didn't blow away.

Eliot took the photo saying nothing for about 5 minuites, just stairing at it before she finally spoke.

...

...

..._"It's her 5th birthday today._" Ellie said then looked up and out at the sky again.

"_Who is she Eliot?"_ Sam asked.

_"I gave birth to a little girl, 6IB 11Oz on October 10th 2007. They wouldn't let me keep her." _

_"Who? the social? how come."_

_"I was 19 years old Sam, I didn't have a proper home or job ...i slept around, i used to drink all the time, i was in a bad place, They said if i chose adoption i'd get to meet the parents at the birth and know where she was going to or she'd be removed at birth and i'd have no knowledge of what kind of parents she'd have or what her name would be or anything."_

_"Im sorry Ellie." _Sam replied unsure what to say or do for her.

_"I didn't want to...i didn't have a choice" tears fell down_ _ Ellie's cheeks as she turned to look at sam feeling the need to defend herself._

_"El...Eliot its alright...i don't judge you" She hugged Eliot tightly._

_they let go of each other again. _

_Eliot told Sam what she knew about her daughter, before the pair of them went back to work, later that evening Sam, Eliot and Brighton lite candles on a miniture cake for Eliot's lost daughter, They watched a movie and ate ice cream._


	6. Chapter 6

December 5th...

Eliot strolled into the ED wearing a green jacket with a furry hood, one headphone in listening to Justin Beiber. It was chiilly outside, the roads and pavements covered in ice. Black ice at that. The morning's were dark and so were the evenings. For a doctor like Eliot, well that meant the only time you'd see daylight is when you had a day off.

Before getting changed, She walked into the nurses station to see if she'd left her coffee mug lying the day before. Tom approuched and lifted Eliots other Earphone "_got another bleiber on my hands.."_

Ellie smirked narrowing her eyes at him.

_"Your just like your sister you know that" he said raising his eyebrows with a giant grin._

_"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP." _Nick Jordan said getting everyones attention.

_"There's been an RTC about 40 minuites away from the hospital.. Could be several hours before the most injured are brought in as they're still trying to get them out the wreckage. A team from Darwin is about to leave and head out there...along with... " _Nick said. Zoe didn't look impressed.

_"All hand's on deck people, lets clear resus and some cubicals."._

Eliot went and got changed

****Four Hours later.***

Car Crash Victums had just started to come in, In total 2 had died at the scene and 7 Had been injured.

Eliot put sanitizing cream on her hands rubbing them as she looked at the board with green,amber and red boxes on it telling her who was next to treat. Eliot found notes for the patient(s) she'd selected then walked to cubical 3.

Pulling back the curtians revealed two little girls sitting on the bed side by side. One cradling her arm, The other had a small cut on the side of her head. _"Olivia and El..?_" she said

_"her name is oliva"_ replied the older one.

_"hi Ellia and Olivia. My name is Ellie, im your doctor...why don't we get that arm fixed up and clean your head"_ she smiled gently at them. Robyn came to assist Eliot.

Eliot pulled over a stool as Robyn got out a suture kit. Eliot washed her hands then put on some protective gloves. She sat on the stool infront of Olivia, the older child.

_"How old are you girls?_"Ellie asked gently.

_"Im 7...Olivia's 5"_

Eliot examined Ellia's arm gently despite her wincing.

_"Robyn can you get Ellia's arm X-rayed for me. I think she might have a small break just here"_ she said showing the girls where, Robyn checked that there was a space for an x-ray there and then, then fetched a wheelchair. Eliot began cleaning the blood from the gaping wound on Olivia's hairline. _"Is daddy in heaven now?"_ Olivia asked quetly holding a soft doll tightly. Eliot didn't know what to reply but Ellia jumped in there before she could anyway. _"It's okay olivia...she's with great nanny pat now"_ Ellia said holding Olivia's hand.

Robyn took Ellia away for her x-ray.

Eliot began stitching up Olivia's head once the anesthetic was working. Tom entered the cubical.

_"hey...where's your nurse?"_ he asked wondering why she was alone.

"_she's taking little Olivia here's sister for an x-ray."_ Ellie replied softly.

Tom waited and spoke to Olivia trying to cheer her up whilst Ellie finished stitching her head. She covered it with a small dressing afterwards. Olivia complained of a sore chest so Eliot lifted up Olivia's T-shirt to see some small bruising from the seatbelt. She also noticed something that pause. She ran her finger over a small birthmark on Olivia's side. Tom was waiting for Eliot to go outside the cubical for a queit chat but Eliot seemed in a world of her own now. _"Can't be"_ she whispered before Tom said her name again louder. Eliot snapped out of it, let down Olivia's t-shirt and stepped outside the cubical.

_"What was that?"_ Tom asked.

_"...Nothing"_ Eliot replied.

Tom knew something was up as she never did reply with a one worded answer.

"_Okay...well the kids dad was pronounced dead at the scene with the kids still in the car. There Mother is unconious in the small Resus bed being monitered and having tests done. Their grandmother is on there way as far as i know so she should be here soon."_

Eliot nodded then got a nurse to go stay with Olivia. Tom left.

Approuching the small resus at a run she stoped at the swinging doors looking in at the woman. Eliots Eyes welled up with tears as she almost recognised the woman who lay unconsious on a ventilator, her head wrapped up in bandages. Eliot entered and approuched lifting the patient notes. She continued to stair at the womans face before looking down the notes until she saw the maiden name. A few tears fell. Eliot sort of gently put the notes ontop of the unocious womens legs and left the room and returned to olivia's cubical. She dried her face and went in with a smile.

_"How you doing"_ she asked as she checked olivia's stitches then sat down on the stool to talk to her.

_"Is it just you and Ellia?"_ She asked Olivia.

Olivia Nodded

_"Mummy and daddy can't have anymore babies" _Olivia spoke.

_"Did something happen?" _Eliot asked.

Olivia shrugged.

"Who's this?" Ellie smiled touching Olivia's doll.

Olivia was looking sad and angry stairing down, clentching the doll tight only occasionally looking at Eliot. Her eyes were tearfilled having cried for hours in the car and whilst she got her sutures done.

"Penny Pumpkin" Olivia said after a while.

"That's a nice name"

...the conversation went on. They discussed what Olivia's bedroom is like, what she did for her last birthday, how she was liking Primary school. Ellia was returned and Eliot left them to it feeling inappropriate.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids Grandmother showed up late afternoon, Ellia still had to get a cast put on her arm but she wasn't due for another half an hour. Eliot had been reguarly checking on the girls and talking with them trying to get to know them.

_"Hi Im ...im Olivia and Ellias_' Doctor." Eliot smiled gently.

_"where are the girls? are they alright?"_ the elderly looking woman asked.

"_yeah there fine, a little shaken. Ellia suffered a broken arm and Olivia has a small cut to her forehead which has been sutured. Ellia's arm is due to get a plaster cast fitted in 30 minuites time." Eliot said._

_"Awh im so glad there alright. Especially Ellia' her mother would be beyond devestated if anything had happened to her."_

_"and Olivia?"_ Eliot spoke.

_"Ellia is special dear. She's their own child. Even if they do treat little liv the same she will never be fully theres" _

_"Adopted?" _Eliot queried having already knowing the answer she just wanted to here it for definate.

Eliot nodded, she already disliked the grandmother for having shown favouritism over the girls already.

_"I'll show you to the girls" _she relied taking her to their cubical

* * *

Eliot returned half an hour later to take Ellia for a scan but when she got there Tom was inside and all three of them were crying. Tom came out the cubical and explained to Eliot that the mother was brain dead and would only survive if kept on a ventilator. Ellie focused on Olivia weeping. She just wanted to hold her...cuddle her, tell her her mummy was right there, that she loved her. But she knew Olivia wasn't crying for Eliot...but for the mother she no longer had.

Eliot observed them for hours, checking their wounds, making sure they were comfortable... until the grandmother came across and asked how quickly they could be disharged.

_"Olivia need's to be kept in overnight for observations because she sustaned a head injury"_ Eliot explained.

_"what will happen to the girls?"_ Eliot asked curious but didn't want to pry.

_"Well...They'll have to live with me i suppose. The rooms decorated specific for Ellia so Olivia will have to sleep on the sofa bed until wecan decide what will happen for defiante. our house is only big enough for 3...me, my husband and whenever we take Ellia to stay."_

_Eliot sent her back to her cubical then went to the toilets, she went in and seen Sam washing her hands. Eliot began crying._

_"She's here sam...and she's beautiful" _

_"who?" Sam said oblvious_

_"Olivia...eh my baby" she said realising Sam wouldn't know who 'olivia' was._

_"She's perfect. She has the most amazing blue eye's and dark hair like mine." _Ellie continued.

_"Wait...Ellie..please tell me you haven't been treating her!..are you even sure its her!?" _Sam said drying her hands with paper towels.

_"It's her! she has the same birthmark in the same place my baby did, i recognised the mothers face the moment i saw her." _

_"You can't say anything Ellie..you'll rip her life apart and destroy your own medical career." _Sam said firmly.

_"It's already been ripped apart Sam..her parents both died in that RTC this morning...i...she is just tiny and perfect and upset...and she needs her mother"_

_"Thats not you though El..." _Sam replied

_"Why...why are you being like this? you supported me so much until now Sam. You know how much i've wanted to find her."_

Eliot walked out in a blind rage.

Within the half an hour Eliot had contacted Social services and whoever necessery to apply for custody.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Following Day******

Eliot was due to start at 8am but she'd arrived at 7.30am. Eager to see Olivia before she was dishcharged.

She changed into her scrubs.

walking past the nurses station Sam said "Ellie" but Eliot ignored her and continued to walk past her.

Tom was watching.

"What do you want me to do first?" Eliot asked tom.

he handed her notes for an elderly woman who was waiting in reception to be seen. "_is everything okay Ellie?" he asked._

_"yeah...everythings fine, excuse me" s_he said dismissing herself and leaving.

Going threw the double doors she saw Olivia and Ellia at the shop she went over and knelt down to them _"hi girls"_ she smiled genuinley happy to see them.

She took hold of Olivia's hands as they talked about how they were feeling today.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" their outraged grandmother barged in between Eliot and the girls.

"YOUR A SELFISH, LYING INNAPROPRIATE WITCH" screamed the older snouty woman

"Your' scaring them" Eliot spoke normal.

"YOUR NOT HER MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE...HER MOTHERS DEAD." the grandmother continued.

Tom and Sam had just walked in having heard the shouting from the other side of the swinging doors. Nick, Tess and Zoe who were behind and infront other reception desk were also stairing.

"HAVEN'T THEY GONE THREW ENOUGH. NOW YOUR GOING TO CONFUSE THE GIRL A LITTLE MORE. LEAVE US ALONE."

"Im never gonna stop fighting for my little girl." Eliot replied.

The grandmother grabbed the girls hands dragging them away before they could pay for the sweets in their hands.

Eliot turned looking at them all, Tom and Sam last. Eliot was hurting badly. But what hurt most was not being able to hold her daughter. She grabbed money from her pocket and paid for the sweets the girls had taken, then left.


End file.
